Johnny's Royal Flush
Johnny's Royal Flush 'is the first part of 62th episode and the 123th episode over all. Plot Susan and Mary turn Johnny into a fish to see if Dolphins understand immaturity, but he accidentally gets flushed by Hugh. Full Summary The Test girls transform Johnny into a fish to see how dolphins react to trash talking. After the dolphin heard the insults, he beats up Johnny making a huge splash on the transformation machine. After the test, Susan and Mary realize the water shorted out the machine they have to repair it. Since Johnny was still Johnny, instead of living in a cup, he wanted an actual fish bowl with a castle and treasure chest. After watching the calm bubble flow from the treasure chest, Johnny falls asleep. Hugh then comes in Johnny's room to a seemingly dead fish. He flushes it down the toilet so Johnny doesn't notice. Johnny got sucked into the sewers and he found many items such as a taxi cab, a water proof dental drill, and a Sewer Alligator. Johnny then gets chased around by it. Susan and Mary are tracking Johnny because there is a tracking chip inside him. When they fixed the machine, they turned Dukey into a fish to rescue Johnny. They flush him down the toilet, and he meets with Johnny, who made other fish friends. They all try to run away from the alligator. They make it to a disposer that is trying to suck them in. And to make it worse the alligator is infront of them. Johnny saw an opening on the top, and told everyone to swim up. There was a wall blocking them from the botanical garden. They try to jump over it, but the water pressure is too low. The alligator then follows them. Johnny then takes a risk by luring the alligator into the garbage disposer. The alligator swallows Johnny, but gets his snout into the snout disposer causing the water to rise. Johnny gets out with the water proof dental drill he found. They all then jump over the wall before the alligator is disposed. The overflow leads them to a botanical garden, where the fish get fed everyday. Susan and Mary found Johnny and Dukey and they go back home to turn them back into their normal selves by dinner. Meanwhile back in the sewer, two construction workers noticed some "alligator bags", much to their confusion. Trivia *This episode has references to Finding Nemo. For instance, when Johnny is swimming in and out of his fish castle, he says "In, and out, and in, and out." Marlin the clownfish also says this. He is also attracted to bubbles, which is a reference to Bubbles' obsession with Bubbles. *This episode also has references to The Sword In The Stone. The plot centers around a boy being turned into a fish and his encounters with an undersea predator. *This is the first episode where Johnny does not even appear as his human self at least once. * Susan and Mary reveal they once turned Johnny into an alpaca. *When fish Johnny is in the middle of an alligator and a garbage disposal, he says something along the lines of being "Between a rock in a hard place," or "Between a sewage-gator and a sharp place." That is a parody of the phrase when someone is in a dilemma in which they have to choose a possibility, but both are not acceptable. *When the title card is just about to fade away, you hear a toilet flush. *Montigue's voice is slightly different in this episode. *'Running Gag: Characters marvelling at what people will flush down the toilet. *The alligator in the sewer is a reference to the old urban legend. *This episode is one of the most disliked episodes of the series due to the alligator's fate. *Although the title has "Royal Flush" in the name, the episode does NOT reference the poker hand with the same name. Goofs Quotes Gallery Johnny Fish.PNG|Johnny as a fish Dolphin insulted.png Johnny Fish2.PNG|Between an Alligator and a Garbage Disposer Videos Johnny_Test_Trash_Talk Johnny_Test_Johnny_the_Fish Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Water Themed Episodes